Sahabatku Suamiku
by yiyituwi
Summary: Ku tatap pria bermata biru yang tengah menggendong bayi laki-laki berambut merah di sampingku itu. Hah... tak terasa sudah sepanjang hidupku kuhabiskan bersama pria ini.


Para Tokoh yang ada di sini adalah milik Our Queen Jk. Rowling.

*SahabatkuSuamiku*

Ku tatap pria bermata biru yang tengah menggendong bayi laki-laki berrambut merah di sampingku itu. Hah... tak terasa sudah sepanjang hidupku kuhabiskan bersama pria ini. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di dalam salah satu kompartemen Hogwarts express di tahun pertamaku bersekolah di Hogwarts, ketika itu usiaku masih 12 tahun. Suatu awal perjumpaan yang sangat menggelikan menurutku, seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menunjukkan kemampuan sihirnya pada temannya, dan sepertinya mantra yang ia ucapkan itu salah sehingga benda yang ada di pangkuannya tidak berubah menjadi apa yang ia inginkan. Di tahun pertama pulalah pertama kalinya ia membuatku menangis seorang diri di salah satu toilet anak perempuan setelah ia mengataiku. Hatiku ketika itu sangat-sangatlah sakit, aku menangis sepanjang hari hingga aku melewatkan makan malamku dan berakhir dengan aku bertemu makhluk yang sangat mengerikan. Namun dia juga lah yang berusaha menyelamatkanku dari serangan makhluk itu dengan mantra yang tadi siang tak berhasil dia lakukan. Dan di tahun itu persahabatanku dengannya di mulai. Ya… hubungan kami di mulai dengan sebuah persahabatan yang sangat indah.

* * *

><p>Oh, Tuhan…jangan-jangan itu…ular raksasa aku merasakan gerakannya dari balik punggungku. Bagaimana ini? aku tau kini adalah saatnya aku akan di serang oleh ular raksasa itu. Segera terbayang olehku wajah bocah laki-laki bermata bitu yang terkadang terlihat konyol itu, aku tidak boleh mati, aku tidak boleh menatap mata ular raksasa itu, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan ? CERMIN….ya ada cermin di saku seragamku. Segera ku kugenggam cermin itu dengan sebelah tanganku sedangkan tanganku yang satu lagi menggenggam erat-erat sebuah kertas sobekan dari buku perpustakaan karena semua ini tidak boleh sia-sia aku harus memberikan petunjuk pada dua orang sahabatku itu. Tak lama setelah itu aku melihat sebuah mata kuning itu di cerminku, sangat mengerikan. Itulah hal terakhir yang ku lihat sebelum akhirnya aku merasakan sebuah kegelapan.<p>

Sudah ku duga mereka pasti menemukan petunjukku. Tubuhku tlah kembali normal. Hanya satu hal yang aku inginkan, menatap kembali wajah konyolnya itu. Segera ku arahkan langkahku ke Aula besar, dia pasti sedang makan malam di sana. Aku tdk boleh berjalan karena itu akan sangat memakan waktu aku harus berlari, aku harus segera bertemu dengannya. Oh aku melihatnya, itu dia sedang bersama si bocah berambut berantakan. "deg…deg...deg…" kenapa ini ? kenapa jantungku serasa mau pecah ? aku berhenti sebentar. Aku harus menghentikan detak jantungku ini. Aku menarik napasku sebentar lalu aku kembali berlari, walau yang sangat aku ingin temui adalah dia bocah bermata biru itu tapi entah mengapa pada bocah berambut berantakanlah aku melabuhkan pelukanku untuk pertama kalinya. Aku ingin memeluknya juga tapi entah mengapa jantungku kembali ingin pecah, jantungku pasti akan pecah jika aku memeluknya. Akhirnya aku hanya menyodorkan telapak tanganku padanya. "Welcome back" ujarnya sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Aku bahagia. Terimakasih Tuhan telah membuatku kembali bertemu dengannya.

* * *

><p>Kini aku tlah biasa bergerak normal terhadapnya sehingga aku sudah tidak canggung lagi memegang tangannya ketika sahabat kami bergerak mendekati Buckbeak,hippogriff peliharaan milik Hagrid. Ku lihat ia menatapku tegang, segera kulayangkan pandangan yang berarti "diam &amp; jangan berkomentar" ia pun mengikutiku kataku untuk diam tapi kurasakan juga kalo dia sedikit tegang. Sahabat kami baru saja mendarat, oh aku lega hippogriff itu tidak mencelakainya di angkasa. Riuh tepuk tangan tiba-tiba terhenti oleh suara si bocah muka pucat, ku lihat ia mendekati hippogriff itu dengan sombongnya. Tak lama kemudian riuh tepuk tangan terhenti dengan suara pekikan kecemasan &amp; rintihan dari si bocah muka pucat. Huh, itulah sudah tau ada aturan dalam mendekati hippogriff eh dia malah menganggap remeh semua itu.<p>

Dia harus menerima detensi gara-gara membelaku di hadapan Profesor Snape. Namun aku bahagia mendapat pembelaan darinya, sekaligus sedih melihatnya terkena detensi. kembali teringat olehku ketika ia harus memuntahkan siput-siput itu ketika mantra yang ia berikan pada bocah muka pucat yang mengataiku berbalik padanya.

Oh aku tak sanggup saat menatap hippogriff yang sangat memukau itu harus dibunuh hanya karena dia telah menendang si bocah muka pucat yang tidak tau aturan itu. Aku pun memeluk bocah bermata biru yg ada di sampingku, ku sembunyikan wajahku di lehernya sehingga terhirup olehku aroma khasnya dan anehnya itu sanggup membuatku tenang.

* * *

><p>Dia mengajakku ke pesta dansa tapi bukan karena keinginan berdansa denganku tapi karena suatu alasan yang sangat membuatku sakit hati. Aku sangat kesal, akhirnya ku terima ajakan dari Victor. Namun apa yang terjadi ? Di tahun keempat kami ini kedua kalinya dia membuatku menangis, kami bertengkar di tengah pesta Yule Ball dan dia meninggalkanku menanggis seorang diri di tangga. Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu marah. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku salah telah menerima ajakan dari Victor karena dia adalah dari sekolah lawan. Oh Tuhan, apa sih yang ada di otaknya ? knapa dia begitu kekanak-kanakan ?<p>

* * *

><p>Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Aku di angkat menjadi seorang Prefek. Dan saat ku tau bahwa ia yang akan menjadi rekanku rasanya kebahagiaanku terasa lebih memuncak lagi. Tak terbayang olehku akan berpatroli berdua dengannya di malam hari. Itu berarti waktu kebersamaan kami akan semakin banyak.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh tidak aku tak sanggup rasanya menatap dirinya yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis di ruang rekreasi asrama kami. Saat itulah -di tahun keenamku- aku baru menyadari bahwa selama ini aku mencintai sahabatku ini. Aku tak tau sejak kapan rasa itu mulai tumbuh di hatiku yang kutau saat itu hatiku sangat hancur jika harus melihatnya bersama kekasihnya. Segala upaya aku lakukan untuk menghindarinya dan berusaha mencari sosok penggantinya. Hingga suatu hari aku harus melihatnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri membuatku sangat menderita mungkin ini juga yang di rasakannya ketika melihatku membatu di tahun kedua kami. Namun ditengah keadaannya yang tak sadarkan diri itu dia hanya mengucapkan namaku bukan nama kekasihnya bukan nama sahabatnya bocah berrambut berantakan, HANYA NAMAKU bukan yang lain. Dan itu mampu membuat hatiku yang selama hampir setahun ini sepi menjadi kembali hangat dan berbunga-bunga. Di tahun itu pula ia menyatakan bahwa selama ini dia mencintaiku, oh Merlin sungguh aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Tahun ketujuhku terasa begitu indah. Walau kami sudah tidak berada di Hogwarts lagi tapi hari-hari yang kami lalu terasa sangat indah. Hingga...<p>

"Baik aku akan pergi." "Dan kau ikut denganku atau dengannya ? " ujar kekasihku

Oh…. Demi jenggot Dumbledore yang tlah memutih aku bingung mana kah yang harus ku pilih. Kekasihku atau sahabat kami yang berrambut berantakan itu ? Aku benar-benar bingung. Melihat kebimbanganku dia pun segera pergi meninggalkanku, aku berusaha mengejarnya tapi ternyata ia tlah pergi. Hatiku kembali sakit, rasanya aku kembali merasakan apa yang ku rasakan di tahun keenam kami.

Reka ulang yang tengah berputar di ingatanku segera terhenti karena sebuah suara yang hingga saat ini sanggup membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.  
>"Hermione, terimakasih tlah memberiku dua orang anak yang sangat lucu ini." ujar Pria bermata biru itu sambil mencium bibirku dengan penuh cinta.<br>Ya... aku adalah Hermione Granger dan laki-laki bermata biru yang tengah menciumku ini adalah suamiku Ronald Billius Weasley, satu-satunya pria yang sangat ku cintai sejak aku bersekolah di Hogwarts.

*end*

* * *

><p>Sorry klo jelek &amp; kurang memuaskan maklum baru pertama kali coba2 bikin fanfic. Oleh karena itu dengan kerendahan hati aku memohon Rivew please. Thanks before.<p> 


End file.
